His Angel
by The Aura Phoenix
Summary: He was looking at her, In the moonlight she truly looked like an angel to him. So he made his decision and was sure that this was the right one. My 2nd Fanfic, Please read and review. Oneshot. Naruhina.
_**Hey all you readers, this is The Aura Phoenix here and this is my oneshot based on Naruhina. I just love it! Warning Fluffy, if not your type of thing please turn away now.**_

 **PAIRING - Naruto and Hinata.**

 **AGES -**

 **Naruto - 18**

 **Hinata - 17**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, it belongs to it's respective owners.**

* * *

 **OCTOBER 10TH [NARUTO'S 18TH BIRTHDAY]**

Nadeshiko blossoms descended down onto the bench below it and its branches seemed to wave in greeting to the two figures approaching it. They seemed to be giggling and enjoying the weather until the larger figure pulled in the smaller figure in his embrace.

Naruto sighed in absolute contentment, his face buried into a certain lavender eyed beauty's hair. He started placing soft kisses on the neck of this beautiful woman. This woman was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's girlfriend of 1 year. After the war, Naruto had avoided Hinata as he didn't know what to make of her confession. He expected her to hate him for avoiding her after this but when he met her she didn't seem to mind.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Why? Why don't you hate me after all this?" Naruto asked, desperate for an answer. Her words took his breath away..._

 _"I thought I was preparing myself to die." she shrugged carelessly._

 _"I wasn't expecting a reply." she said a small smile adorning her lips._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

So Naruto had taken Hinata out that very night, nothing special, just dinner at Ichiraku's. Naruto soon found that this woman, Hinata, had stolen his heart. They soon became inseparable and Naruto realized eventually that Hinata had always loved him, even when nobody accepted him when Hinata had been visiting his apartment and she accidentally let it slip that she was the one who had left "Gama chan" his frog wallet on his doorstep for his 8th Birthday. After some coaxing he found that she was also the one who had left the Walrus sleeping cap that he wore when it was cold at night, at his doorstep for his 9th Birthday.

Naruto's joy only grew at these revelations and he soon fell in love with her, all of her to be frank.

He loved the fact that her full attention was on him when he spoke, how her eyes twinkled and she let out a chime of laughter whenever he made a joke, he loved her smile, her eyes, her hair, her blush, her voice , her laugh and her lips. They were so soft and he loved to kiss them. In his eyes she was perfect, an angel sent from heaven. Sometimes he felt insecure of the fact that this woman, this beautiful woman who many desired, chose him of all people. He had once asked her why she chose him of all the men out there.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Because you inspire me Naruto kun, Your the one who always gave me the courage to do things I would have never otherwise. I love you Naruto kun"_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"What are you thinking about Naruto kun?" a soft and melodious voice broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled and tightened his hold on the midnight blue haired beauty in his arms.

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my arms Hinata chan" he replied with a smile before kissing her cheek.

She blushed prettily and peered up at his face tangling one hand into his soft blonde spikes the other hand coming up to caress his whiskered cheek. Naruto couldn't help himself he leaned forward and captured her lips, his arms encircled around her waist as her hand left his hair and came down to caress his whiskered cheeks. When he pulled back both of them were breathing hard.

"You still haven't opened you Birthday presents Naruto kun" Hinata whispered teasingly as she held a medium sized perfectly wrapped box in her hand.

Naruto blinked in confusion but soon smiled that foxy smile that Hinata loved.

"Oh and what do we have here?" Naruto inquired a grin still on her face.

"Open it Naruto kun" she simply said. Naruto did so and what was in the box stunned him. A single photo frame and a photo album were in the box. The frame's photo displayed the moment he was born. A tired yet obviously overjoyed Kushina was holding her baby, Naruto, with a protective Minato hovering over both of them with a soft smile on his face. The photo album as he flipped through it was pictures of his parents before he was born. A lone tear fell from his eye.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto questioned his voice threatening to crack.

"I found it in the Konoha archives while I was looking through them Naruto" Hinata replied gently.

Naruto's heart constricted with emotion and he couldn't help himself, he tipped her head back and kissed her.

Hinata had always loved Naruto's kisses, they always conveyed to her how he was feeling. When the kiss was short and sweet, it usually meant that he was in a happy and playful mood, when he kissed her gently it meant he was insecure, if his kiss was rough it meant that he couldn't get enough of her at that moment, but out of all of Naruto's kisses the one she loved the most was the one she was receiving right now - his passionate kiss, it told her that he wanted her to know that he loved her and would never leave her.

He pulled back and whispered " Thank you my Hina hime" and looked into her eyes as she breathed deeply to replenish her oxygen supply and also control the furious blush that had spread on her cheeks. In the moonlight she looked breathtakingly beautiful, just like an angel, _**his angel**_.

It was then Naruto made his decision. Naruto had done a lot of stupid things in his short life painting the hokage monument and challenging Tsunade to a duel were some of the most prominent ones in his memory but he was sure that this wasn't a stupid decision, it was the right one.

One arm encircled Hinata's shoulders as the other was digging into his pocket.

"Hinata Chan..." He started, opening the small velvet box in his hand to reveal a ring.

An _**engagement**_ ring.

"Will you marry me? " he completed holding his breath for an answer.

Her eyes snapped up from their resting place on the ground to look at the object in his hand in shock. It was of a intricate design. A platinum base with gold laced around it in spiraling designs, three stones were set in it all of them diamonds the middle stone was bigger than the stones set in the sides and an inscription was also carved into it which she could only see due to her sharp eyesight.

"My Angel?" She asked another blush warming her cheeks. Naruto nodded.

"I know we're still young Hina chan but I asked your father for his blessing and he approves of us, I'm not saying that we should get married immediately but I want you to know that I will always love you and I want others to know that your mine and only mi-mph" he was interrupted with firm lips crashing into his.

When they separated, Hinata spoke softly...

"Yes, Naruto kun I'll be yours. For now and forever until time ends".

With another foxy grin he slipped the ring onto her finger and stole another kiss from her.

"Thank you Hina chan" he whispered.

"For what, Naruto kun?" she asked confused.

"For giving me the best birthday present ever...

For giving me _**y**_ _ **ou**_ ".

* * *

 _ **Awww, so much fluff. Soooo, what do you guys think? How should I improve my writing? Please R &R. Until next time...**_

 _ **Signing off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


End file.
